New Year, New Start
by Natalie Jade
Summary: The war has ended and the gang are moving on with their lives and branching out : What lies ahead for them? Romance?, Heartbreak?, Read on to find out. I'm new to this site so I don't know the ratings well but I rated M jsut in case xD Dedicated to Laurie


**Hey, This is my first story so forgive me if it isn't brilliant just yet xD I hope you enjoy it and feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**

**Basically the war has ended and this is their lives after it. I'm sorry but I had to keep Fred alive, I love him too much :') I know the pairings are obvious but, come on, they were perfect for each other :P**

**So enjoy and review :) Natalie Jade x 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. J.K Rowling does...Lucky :(**

**Chapter One – The Burrow at New Year's**

The Weasley household was full to the brim of family, friends and pets as they held a New Years Eve party. Harry, Hermione and Ron had retreated to the back yard for a moment of peace.

"I still don't get why we can't stay in our room for the rest of the holiday" Whined Ron, Kicking a gnome that looked like it'd been having a bit too much sherry.

"Well it might have had something to do with the fact that Pig got out and set off the dungbombs your brothers had left in your cupboard hoping your mother wouldn't find them." Hermione said with humour in her voice.

"Yeah." Chuckled Harry "At 'least we get the living room to ourselves mate. Remember last year when Hagrid stayed the night? Fang drooled all over your new Quidditch annual." He smirked as he remembered the look on Ron's face after waking up to discover his new favourite possession had been ruined.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Seethed Ron.

"It's pretty cold out here now" Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Shall we go back inside?" She smiled at the others.

"Sure." Said Ron, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders to keep her warm.

After the war the two of them had started dating. The loss of the others had shown them that life was too short and had admitted their feelings for each other willingly.

Hermione snuggled closer into Ron and smiled. They were met at the door by Ginny.

"Guys hurry up you're going to miss the New Year's countdown!" Her face was lit up with excitement. She stood up on her tiptoes and greeted Harry with a kiss. "If you hurry up and get your butt inside there's another one of those coming your way" She chuckled and turned on her heel and ran into the living room leaving the scent of strawberry and cream shampoo behind.

"I best get in then" Said Harry with a chuckle.

Ron laughed along with him. He'd become so accustomed to the two spending every waking minute together that things like that had stopped bothering him. He was just glad his sister and best friend were happy and Ginny had the love of a good man.

"There's a kiss in it for you too if you hurry up mister" Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him into the warm firelight of the kitchen and then the living room.

"5, 4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" Everybody chorused. There was a buzzing in the small space as everybody made their way to their partners to give New Year kisses, Mrs Weasley first making her way to Mr Weasley then around each of her children and adopted children.

"Happy New Year 'Mione" Ron bent down and kissed Hermione fully on the lips and laughed as they both smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and gave her a peck on the nose as he was bombarded with slaps on the back from his brothers, father and Harry and a wet kiss on the cheek from his mother.

* * *

"Happy New Year Harry" Ginny kissed him on the cheek then the lips. "I'm glad we're spending this one together as a couple"

"Me too" Said Harry. He returned her kisses with enthusiasm. He couldn't get enough of her and wanted to kiss her more but thought it best not to as half her family were in the room with them. He laughed at his thought as he left Ginny and went over to give Ron a slap on the back and then a hug when the others had dispersed. He watched as Hermione went over to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek then a hug and smiled. He blushed when he realised they had begun a conversation about him and Ron and decided it was time he should go see what the others were doing. He walked into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley sorting out turkey sandwiches.

"Need any help Mrs Weasley?" He went to stand beside his adoptive mother and smiled at her.

"Ah Harry, Happy New Year dear" She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh no thank you dear I'm fine here. Could you do me a favour though and ask if anyone wants butter? Some of them don't like it and there are so many people I can't keep track." She chuckled and went back to magically carving the remaining bits of turkey.

"Yeah sure." Harry nodded and smiled and went to ask everyone in the room. After he'd found out he returned to the kitchen to let Mrs Weasley know, asked if she was sure she didn't need help and when she denied his help yet again with a wave of her hand and an order to go enjoy himself he returned to the party. Ron and Hermione had found themselves a snug little armchair, somebody had apparently conjured as he'd never seen it before, and had wrapped themselves around each other whilst whispering to each other, smiles plastered on their faces. He immediately wanted to see Ginny and so went off to find her. Just as he was about to go look for her outside, Fred and George called him over. He made his way to the twins and sat beside them.

"What's up guys?" He asked with a smile. "Happy New Year by the way."

Happy New Year Harry" The twins said in unison. They had an unusual knack for doing that. "We thought you might be interested in our latest invention. Could come in handy when you're practising Quidditch." They both shared a knowing smile and Fred opened his hands. Inside there was a small golden ball, very similar to the Snitch only it looked like golden foil rather than actual gold. "It's a chocolate Snitch" George beamed down at Harry. "It's enchanted to do the job of a normal Snitch only you can't eat it until you've caught it. We thought it'd be good for people practising who want to gain something from their hard work."

"That's a great idea guys!" Harry beamed back at the grinning twins. "I'd love to win that after practising. Are you thinking about selling these in your shop?"

"Yeah we sure are, and you being the best Quidditch player we know we thought you'd like to be the first to hear about it." Fred exclaimed excited.

"Well we'll let you go find Gin now, you're probably looking for her" George gave Harry a wink and went back into a conversation with Fred about having the Snitch change colours so it's harder to find.

Harry got up and made his way outside, where he was sure Ginny would be.

Hermione smiled up at Ron.

"You know...I could stay like this forever" She lay cradled in Ron's lap. She took his hand and linked her fingers with his.

"Me too" Ron said, a smile on his face.

He leant his head against Hermione's and looked at their hands. A couple of years ago, he would never have thought he and Hermione would be sitting like this, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In fact, it was. He hadn't messed it up yet and he hadn't been all nervous and clumsy around her like he usually was around girls. He guessed it was because he'd known Hermione for so long and already embarrassed himself so much in front of her that he couldn't really do anything else to make himself look a fool. He pulled his head back and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Did you like your Christmas present?" Hermione looked at him, the firelight making her chocolate brown eyes sparkle. Ron caught himself smiling.

"Yeah I did it was great thanks." He watched as her face lit up and she beamed at him. He chuckled and kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes and using his arm to draw her closer to him. When they pulled apart she snuggled her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She'd bought him a broom cleaning kit just like Harry's and also had a picture of the two of them framed in a silver frame that projected the moving pictures on his ceiling when he asked it to. He'd watched it flick through lazy summer days with Hermione to days spent playing Quidditch with Harry and then to a large photo with everyone on it that Hermione had requested specially for that frame.

Ron stifled a yawn. Hermione felt the air rise in his chest.

"Are you tired sweetheart? Want to go to bed?" She smiled up at him. Hermione had arranged for Her, Ron, Harry and Ginny to share a large tent outside. Obviously she and Ginny would share a room because Molly had given her a wary look when she had mentioned it, obviously wondering what Hermione had in mind. Hermione had rushed to explain that because the boys had no room and that one of the Weasleys many cousins had come to stay and needed a room, she had offered to have her and Ginny's be given to him and have the four of them spend the night in the tent where they could relax and talk amongst themselves without waking the house. Mrs Weasley had agreed to the idea and thanked Hermione for considering her nephew.

"I am a little but I don't think mum would let us go to the tent without Harry and Ginny" Ron's ears turned red at the image he formed in his mind of Him and Hermione intertwined in a private, passionate kiss.

"Ah yeah good point" Hermione deflated and rested her head on Ron's shoulder once more. She had secretly left a mini floor picnic in the tent for them complete with chocolate covered strawberries and some champagne. She wanted to celebrate their first new year together, away from the rabble of the rest of the household.

"Well..." Ron had noticed she had deflated at his comment and decided some quiet time couldn't hurt. "I guess we could go out there for a while...Just while everyone's finishing their supper" He smiled down at his girlfriend and gave her a cheeky wink. Hermione's face lit up as she sprang out of her chair and dragged him by the hand outside to where she had the tent set up. The stars twinkled and the moon was bright and full above them. The perfect romantic scene. As they entered the tent Ron took in the scene around him. Bunches of candles of different lengths and scents floated around a small picnic area with bowls of chocolate covered strawberries and large flute glasses of champagne.

"Oh Hermione...Did you do this for us?" He had a huge smile on his face as he turned to her.

"Yes" Hermione blushed and looked down whilst nodding vigorously.

"Awh sweetheart..." Ron trailed off and drew Hermione in with his arm. They stood nose to nose for a minute before Hermione brought her hand up to Ron's hair and drew his face down to hers.

"I Love You Ron..." She said, smiling at him.

"I Love You to Hermione" He said it confidently and with ease. Yes. He did. He loved her. As their lips met he was amazed at how lucky he was to have this gorgeous girl and be lucky enough to call her his own.


End file.
